Field
The present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for wireless communication using a short range wireless connection.
Description of the Related Art
A short-range wireless communication is implemented using a communication standard for short-range wireless communications such as wireless local area network (WLAN), Bluetooth (BT), ZigBee, Z-Wave, ultra-wide band (UWB), ultra-narrow band (UNB), wireless universal serial bus (WirelessUSB), wireless gigabit (WiGig), Bluetooth low energy (BLE), WirelessHD, wirelessTransferJet, and wireless FireWire. Such communication technologies may be used for different purposes. For example, BLE may be used for always-on communication with low power consumption.
Electronic devices may be designed for providing users with wireless communication services using a short-range wireless communication technology. The WLAN (Wi-Fi) may be used for data transfer and Internet access. Typically, the WLAN (Wi-Fi) operates in two Wi-Fi frequency bands (i.e., 2.4 GHz and 5 GHz bands) such that the electronic devices communicate using one of the two Wi-Fi frequency bands (i.e., 2.4 GHz or 5 GHz). An electronic device may select one of the two Wi-Fi frequency bands according to a communication situation. For example, if the data in the 2.4 GHz band is low, the electronic device may perform Wi-Fi communication in the 5 GHz band. If the electronic device supports both the two Wi-Fi frequency bands, it may select preferentially the 5 GHz frequency band with the higher maximum data rate. The electronic device may perform communication in one of the two Wi-Fi frequency bands.
The electronic device may use two antennas for Wi-Fi communication in a multi-input multi-output (MIMO) mode in one of the two Wi-Fi frequency bands.